


You are the habit that I can't break

by OhcomeonLarry



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BoyxBoy, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Funny, Gay, Happy Ending, Harry Styles - Freeform, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Love, M/M, Sassy, fan fiction, fin heureuse, harry - Freeform, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, onedirection, photographe!harry
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhcomeonLarry/pseuds/OhcomeonLarry
Summary: Quand Louis Tomlinson, un jeune homme aux valeurs simples et à la langue acérée, rencontre Harry Styles, photographe mondain, le choc de deux mondes opposés risque d'être explosif.Attention :Contenu boyxboy/lgbt, toute haine sera réprimandée.Tout plagiat est évidemment interdit
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 4





	1. 10 mai, 19h

POV - Louis

Quel merdier. Je suis crevé de cette foutue journée et voilà que mon agenda ambulant me rappelle que je dois être chez ma sœur pour 20h. Dîner de crémaillère. C'est bien une invention de Lottie ça, un dîner de crémaillère. Une crémaillère c'est une soirée où on boit, pas un dîner à la con.

Tenue correcte exigée, ouai, tenue normale fera l'affaire. Je ne vais quand même pas me ramener en costume chez ma sœur, faut pas abuser. Depuis qu'elle est avec son avocat là, elle change, elle change même totalement. Mais elle est heureuse alors je ne dis rien. De plus, j'aime bien Tommy, il a toujours été cool avec moi et on est devenu potes. C'est quelqu'un de bien. Il a de belles valeurs et il traite ma soeur à la perfection. C'est juste son milieu et le miens qui ne font parfois pas bon ménage. Tout ce paraitre et ces faux sourires ce n'est pas pour moi. Je ne suis pas né avec une cuillère d'argent dans la bouche, lui oui. Voilà ce qui nous sépare. Lottie, elle, a toujours un peu rêvé de ce monde là, alors je suis le plus heureux pour elle. 

Il est 20h30 quand je sors de la voiture, 20h35 quand je sonne à la porte et 20h36 quand je me fais chier.

« Tu es en retard Loueh. » Ma sœur fait la moue gentiment en m'enlaçant. Son regard est déjà amusé. Elle sait que je hais ce genre de truc et elle sait aussi que je suis là uniquement pour elle. 

« Sois déjà bien heureuse que je sois là. » Je bougonne presque, râleur, plaisantant à moitié. Je ne peux pas faire autrement. Encore plus quand quelques invités me regardent déjà d'un mauvais œil. Génial. Les gens qui sont ici font partie d'une catégorie qui se croit mieux que tout le monde, des faux intellectuels j'appelle ça. Ils n'ont aucun lien avec mon monde ça c'est sûr.

« Je sais. » Elle me souffle en souriant, pleine de reconnaissance. J'aime ma sœur, plus que tout. C'est elle et moi contre le monde entier.

Je dois dire qu'elle a sorti le grand jeu, tout le monde est classe à part une certaine personne que je ne citerai pas. Ok, moi. La maison est belle, il y a un gars qui sert à manger. Tout y est. On dirait un des trucs pour lequel je suis obligé de me rendre pour le boulot, du coup ça veut dire qu'elle a bien fait ça.

« Tu es belle Lo » Lui dis-je, sincère. Elle me pousse un peu en réponse, ça la gêne.

« N'est-ce pas ? » Tommy commente en se rapprochant de nous. Il me salue amicalement et je fais de même. « Essaye de ne pas t'endormir Lewis. » Il rit et je souris en coin.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Thomas. » C'est notre truc les prénoms de merde qu'on aime pas tous les deux. On les utilise uniquement pour se provoquer un peu et ça nous fait rire. 

« Tu veux qu'on te présente quelques invités ? » Il me fait un clin d'œil et ma sœur me regarde, plein d'espoir. 

« Non merci, je vais trainer près du bar. » Je commente avant de m'éloigner rapidement ne leur laissant pas le temps d'ajouter quelque chose. Plutôt crever que de me faire chier encore plus que maintenant. Je vais être bien tout seul avec une bière et mon téléphone. Dire que c'est moi qui ai 26 ans et que c'est eux tous qui sont habillés comme des pingouins un vendredi soir. Je n'ai rien contre les costumes, je les aime même. Juste pas pour faire genre.

Mon regard ne se pose même pas plus de trois secondes sur l'assemblée. Un fauteuil une personne à côté du bar me fait de l'œil à la place. Le paradis ! Ouai, il m'appelle clairement ce fauteuil. 

Je regarde mon téléphone et découvre avec plaisir un message de mon meilleur ami :  
  


_Zaynie (20h39) : Tu viens quand même ce soir ou pas Lou ?_   
  


Je lui réponds que j'espère bien, ce qui est plus que vrai, alors que Tommy réapparait devant moi avec deux gars. J'ai failli être tranquille.

« Louis ? » Je relève la tête de mon téléphone pour les regarder, peu intéressé. « Je voudrais te présenter des amis. » Oh non. La dernière fois qu'il l'a fait c'était atroce, hors de question de revive ça. Je juge les soi-disant amis du regard quelques secondes. L'un est bandant, pas l'autre. Du moins, pas mon style. « Harry et Liam. » J'ai déjà détourné le regard quand il me précise qui est qui. Donc aucune idée de le savoir, de toute façon je m'en tape sévère. Déjà parce que je ne draguerai jamais un gars ici, je suis gay oui, mais pas aux yeux de tout le monde. Et de deux parce que je ne suis clairement pas du même genre que tous ces gens. Franchement, les deux trois premières fois j'ai essayé. J'ai vraiment essayé. Mais ça à chaque fois été un enfer. On a juste rien à se dire. Ils sont mal à l'aise, je suis mal à l'aise. Personne ne sait comment terminer l'enfer de communication qui s'est installé et c'est gênant. Je n'exagère pas, la dernière fois que j'ai parlé à un ami de Tommy j'ai imaginé deux cents autres endroits où je préférerais être qu'en face de lui.

« Ouai, salut. » Je ne les regarde pas et continue de me concentrer sur ce qui m'intéresse : ma bière. « Dis Tommy, ça finit quand votre... » Je regarde autour de nous, pas sûr ce que cette soirée est vraiment. « Truc ? Parce que, c'est pas que je ne m'amuse pas, mais si en fait. Et en plus j'ai un peu un autre plan donc... » Je questionne franchement alors que ses deux potes se jettent des regards étonnés. Je sais, je suis un peu rustre parfois mais c'est ma façon d'être.

« Oh, euh... Oui. » Tommy est embêté. Il sait que je n'aime pas ce genre de truc alors j'espère qu'il ne m'en tient pas rigueur. Je suis sûr que non. « Tiens jusqu'au dessert ? Vers 23h ? Tu pourras rejoindre les gars après. » Il tente, optimiste, et j'acquiesce en soufflant. 2h30 encore ?! Wow. C'est long. « Donc euh... Harry et Liam sont... »

Mon téléphone sonne. Sauvé par le gong.

« Ouai, continuez entre vous. » Je décroche en balayant brièvement ma main. « Allo ? Aaaah mon gars ! Je ne sais pas, vers 23h apparemment. » Les trois hommes me regardent, intrigués. La voix de mon ami James me dit que je dois bien me faire chier. « Tu ne t'imagine pas. » Je commente en regardant ceux en face de moi avant de me détourner. « Ouai, je t'envoie un message quand je démarre. A tout à l'heure. » Je raccroche avant de me diriger à nouveau vers le bar sans aucune intention de retourner près de Tommy. Au moins j'ai évité une discussion chiante. Une victoire pour Tommo !

*

Moi qui pensais que l'apéritif était le pire, j'avais tort. Je me retrouve à table en face d'un des potes de Tommy et la plus grosse tepu de l'histoire. Je pensais que cette conne m'avait assez pourri l'existence, mais non, apparemment pas. En plus, elle le drague. Pas que ça me dérange, je comprends même, bouclette est bandant, je ne nie pas, mais merde. Je m'en fou de sa vie à cette meuf, sa voix me tape sur les nerfs. Le vin est bon, mais pas assez pour que je ferme ma gueule en en buvant trop.

« Tu ne veux pas aller lui sucer la bite directement dans les toilettes qu'on en finisse ? Parce que vous me donnez la gerbe là. » Je commente assez fort, d'un regard de jugement et un peu de dégout je dois dire. Tout le monde s'arrête de parler pour me regarder. Dix paires d'yeux sur moi. Et alors ?

« Louis ! » Siffle ma sœur dans un regard évident alors que je roule des yeux. Quoi ?

« Et toi, tu ne veux pas te taire ? Personne ne t'a rien demandé. » La blondasse me fusille du regard alors que bouclette me regarde simplement, pas vraiment dérangé par ma remarque ou alors il ne le montre pas. Il sait que je dis la vérité c'est tout. Voilà un homme avisé. Tiens, il a les yeux verts.

« Putain ça c'est le comble ! Ça fait que tu casses les couilles à tout le monde pendant une heure avec tes histoires de merde et tes plans drague mais nous on ne doit rien dire ? Jim et Kath sont en train d'espérer secrètement qu'il y ait du cyanure dans le plat pour pouvoir mourir en paix tellement ils se font chier ma pauvre. » Je commente, dédaigneux et elle me jette un regard haineux alors que les deux autres regardent leurs assiettes. J'adore le soutien, merci. Ils sont d'accord avec moi pourtant, mais ils n'oseraient jamais le dire. 

« Louis. » Ma sœur insiste et quand je vois son regard triste, je soupire. Ok c'est encore moi qui en fait trop, j'ai compris. C'est moi qui n'ai pas d'étiquette. C'est moi qui devrais me taire. 

« Si tu as mieux à raconter, vas-y. Louis. » La voix rauque en face de moi me parle simplement. Bien que je sois persuadé qu'il me prenne de haut avec ses fringues de couturier et ses manières. Tiens, bouclette sait parler. 

Je me lève doucement, prenant mon verre de vin avec moi.

« Crois-moi, je n'ai que pire à raconter. Mais moi j'ai la décence de fermer ma gueule. » Je le fixe, sérieux, avant de quitter la table calmement. Quelle connerie. Je l'avais dit que je n'avais pas ma place ici.

Je vais dans le petit salon et m'allume une cigarette. Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse fumer ici mais tant pis. C'est une sorte de petite pièce reculée de la maison, toute de cuir et de bois vêtue. C'est cool, ça me fait penser à un repaire de gang dans les années 20. Les bons alcools de Tommy sont ici et comme je viens de finir mon verre de vin d'une traite, je suis au bon endroit. C'est marrant qu'un gars qui s'appelle Tommy se la joue Peaky Blinders.

Pourquoi Lottie a été me mettre en face de son abrutie de copine ? Et pas loin de l'autre bon chic bon genre surtout. Elle sait très bien quel est le genre de personne qui ne me correspond pas. Évidemment que je fais tache avec mon bête pantalon, mes baskets et mon pull. Mais hey, déjà, la moitié de ma tenue c'est Gucci et je suis stylé. De plus, je n'en ai plutôt rien à faire étant donné que je n'ai rien à prouver à personne. Bref, je bois une gorgée de mon whisky et fume un peu, je souffle assis tranquillement. Ok, je suis détendu.

Le mec beau, pote de Tommy, a double nom et que la blondasse draguait, wow c'est un long surnom. Bref, bouclette, il rentre à son tour dans le petit salon. Il se poste non loin de moi, s'appuyant contre le bar et il me regarde. Je m'attends à ce qu'il prenne la parole mais il ne le fait pas. Il attend une invitation ou...?

« Elle se ramène ? Je libère l'espace pour la passe ? » Je ris doucement en tirant sur ma cigarette. Il me jauge, hautain, en croisant les bras, s'appuyant davantage sur le bar. Évidemment qu'il me prend de haut, c'est souvent le cas. Sauf au boulot, ça va de soi.

« Pourquoi être aussi grossier ? » Les yeux verts me scannent. Je souris en coin, il est grand. J'aime bien.

« Je suis grossier, moi ? » Je ris encore. Ça me passe au-dessus de la tête tout ça, je m'en fou de ce qu'il pense.

« Tu n'étais pas au courant ? » Il me scrute encore et toujours, comme s'il passait mon visage au peigne fin. Je fais de même pour lui. Vraiment beau, mais vraiment con. Et vraiment coincé. 

« De quoi ? Qu'un gars dans ton genre se croit assez intelligent pour décider que je suis grossier alors que je ne le suis pas ? » Il fronce un peu les sourcils, surpris de ma réponse.

« Un gars dans mon... Mais pour qui te prends-tu exactement ? » Il a l'air plus intrigué qu'autre chose mais moi il commence sérieusement à me taper sur le système. Non ce n'est pas ça, je n'arrive juste pas à le cerner en fait. Il est con ou pas ? Je remarque qu'il parle avec lenteur et je trouve ça intriguant, ça c'est sûr. Je me demande s'il le fait exprès.

« C'est marrant de poser cette question quand on est entouré de pingouins aussi faux que les seins de la meuf qui veut ta teub. Et quand on est un pingouin soi-même d'ailleurs. » Je souris en haussant les sourcils, provocateur. Il est debout et je suis assis mais c'est moi qui contrôle, c'est clair. Je fume tranquillement, détendu. 

« Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu es ? Un gars de banlieue qui se donne des airs de terreurs supérieurs en montrant les dents parce qu'il se retrouve dans un monde qui n'est pas le sien ? » Il soutient mon regard, aussi provocateur que moi. Ah, alors ça, ça me plait.

« Wo-oh ! » Je lève les mains en riant. « Regardez qui est frustré de ne pas se faire sucer la teub ! T'inquiète hein mon pote, vu son genre et vu comment elle te bave dessus, tu pourrais même l'avoir dans un caniveau si tu voulais. » Je lâche, nonchalant. « On se détend. »

« Tu pourrais être respectueux envers la gente féminine ? » Un air de dégout apparaît sur son visage. Je suis trop cru peut-être ?

« Je suis respectueux. Je suis bien éduqué. » Je le dévisage à mon tour. Qu'est-ce qu'il croit ? Je lui ai dit trois phrases et il me connaît. Faux intellectuel. « Je ne le suis juste pas avec elle. » Je crache, mauvais. Je la déteste cette fille, elle n'a fait que des sales coups à ma sœur et elle m'en a fait un beau à moi aussi par la même occasion. Elle est toxique, infâme, opportuniste, menteuse, voleuse. Une horreur. Désolé mais quand on est une tepu, on est en une, fille ou mec. Ce n'est pas de la misogynie c'est juste la vérité pour elle. Je traite aussi des mecs de tepu, ça n'a vraiment rien avoir avec le genre. C'est lié aux agissements et aux paroles. Peut-être que je parle mal, c'est vrai. Mais d'où je viens, on parle comme ça. 

« Oh je vois. » Il sourit, amusé. Il a quoi à sourire ? Il n'y a rien de marrant.

« Nan tu ne vois pas. » Je roule des yeux, il ne pourrait pas deviner ça. Ce qu'elle a fait est trop personnel et horrible pour qu'il imagine ça. 

« C'est ton ex. » Il annonce simplement et là j'écarquille les yeux avant de me marrer franchement. Mais vraiment hein. Je m'esclaffe carrément. Il semble surpris, il fait même la moue.

« Mec, je t'assure que tu ne vois pas. » Je répète. Il m'a tué là. Mon ex. Je vois à sa tête qu'il comprend bien son erreur et ça me fait encore plus rire.

Quand on parle du loup... Elle fait soudainement irruption dans la pièce alors que lui et moi on ne se lâche pas du regard. Je suis amusé, mais ce n'est définitivement pas son cas à lui. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il pense de moi mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être très positif. Tant pis. 

« Ah tu es là. » Elle minaude en voyant bouclette. Mais elle se rend vite compte qu'il me regarde, alors elle croise ses bras et roule des yeux en me regardant à son tour. Vomi. C'est tout ce qu'elle m'inspire. Du vomi. Du vomi de vomi même. 

« Bon. » Je me penche pour écraser ma cigarette et tape sur mes genoux avec mes mains avant de me lever. « Je vais laisser la place, ce sera plus sympa que le caniveau. » Je finis mon verre en souriant fièrement avant de le redéposer sur la table basse. « Bye Liam. » Je me dirige vers la porte et fais un clin d'œil entendu au bouclé qui me suit des yeux, impassible.

« C'est Harry. » J'entends sa voix rauque dans mon dos. Ah ? Merde. Une chance sur deux, raté.

« Si tu le dis. » Je fais un signe de main vers l'arrière pour montrer que je m'en fou. Ça lui va bien le prénom Harry. Mieux que Liam en fait.

« Le caniveau ? » J'entends blondasse questionner Harry dans mon dos et je souris de fierté. Il ne lui répond pas. « Laisse-le H. Il n'en vaut vraiment, vraiment pas la peine. » Je me permets même de rire un peu quand j'entends sa connerie et je quitte enfin la pièce. Je suis bien décidé à rejoindre les gars autre part. N'importe où plutôt qu'être ici.


	2. 24 mai - 21h00

POV - Louis 

Ma sœur m'a demandé de venir boire un verre chez elle et Tommy ce soir. Trois semaines se sont écoulées depuis la dernière fois donc je ne pouvais décemment pas dire non. En vrai, j'ai dit non, mais elle ne me laisse jamais vraiment le choix. Je suis un peu en retard mais ce n'est pas volontaire. Bien que l'emmerder au passage est un petit plus. 

Les gens sont plus ou moins habillés normalement cette fois mais je dois dire que j'ai fait pire pour le coup. Je viens de finir ma journée alors je suis comme qui dirait en tenue de sport : jogging, basket et jersey de sport rouge. Mais pour ma défense, j'ai besoin de tenir mes muscles au chaud donc ce n'est pas vraiment ma faute. D'ailleurs, Tommy et Lottie n'ont fait aucune remarque, ils le savent très bien. Puis, je m'en fou aussi, ça aide. 

Par contre un certain bouclé aux yeux verts que je reconnais bien ne se gêne pas pour fixer mon accoutrement avec étonnement dès mon entrée dans le salon. Il peut parler lui. Qui porte un putain de costume à rayure et des bottines pour un verre entre potes ? Sérieux ? Par contre, je ne vais pas faire genre d'être surpris qu'il soit là. Je le savais. J'ai demandé à Lottie qui venait pour éviter la conne de la dernière fois. 

« Tu n'es pas trop Adidas, Liam ? » J'attaque de front. Je souris en coin en m'adressant à lui, et il fronce les sourcils.

« Harry. » Il se contente de me rectifier, neutre. Il m'analyse cependant, me regardant de haut en bas. 

« Je sais. » Je réponds du tac au tac, faisant le malin. « Moi je kiffe ta dégaine Beetlejuice, je valide. Regarde on est même assortis niveau couleur » Je m'amuse comme un gamin. Il grince déjà des dents, me laissant en plan sans rien dire. Wow c'est du rapide. Je me marre discrètement et prends le verre que me tend Tommy. Parfait. Je me trouve un coin dans le canapé et je me pose. C'est l'histoire d'une heure ou deux. Au moins cette fois, nous ne sommes que six. C'est comme les Hunger Games, j'espère qu'au fil des soirées il n'en restera qu'un d'invité, c'est-à-dire moi. Je souris à l'idée.

Comme à mon habitude j'avais décidé de me faire royalement chier, mais pour une fois j'avais l'intention de ne rien dire. Je voulais être sympa pour Lottie, me rattraper un peu de mon show du diner. Malheureusement, je viens de me souvenir que j'avais trouvé un nouveau jeu sympa la dernière fois. Harry a l'air tellement agacé chaque fois que j'ouvre la bouche que j'ai décidé d'attendre le bon moment pour l'attaquer de front à nouveau. Et le moment est venu, là. Il parle de lui avec une fille et un gars, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire mon petit commentaire.

« Je suis dans l'art, je... » Il explique, concentré

« Évidemment. » Je marmonne, amusé en roulant des yeux.

« Excuse-moi ? » Harry se tourne vers moi, les sourcils froncés. Deux autres pairs d'yeux me regardent en plus. Vu comment la fille me dévisage, elle me prend pour un clodo ou un truc du genre. J'ai plus de classe que toi même avec un jogging meuf, d'où tu me regardes comme ça ? De toute façon, ce n'est pas elle qui m'intéresse. 

« Évidemment que tu es dans l'art. » Je parle plus fort, me redressant un peu dans le fauteuil pour le fixer d'un air amusé. « C'est écrit sur ta gueule que t'es dans l'art. » Je continue et son regard s'assombrit. « Je dirais un truc genre peinture, ou... » Je ne lui ferais pas le plaisir de dire modèle. Hors de question. Il est assez beau pour en être un mais j'aime trop qu'il me déteste. J'aime trop le chercher. « Musique » Toujours pas de réaction sur son visage, merde. « Ou photographie » Son visage se tend et je fais le malin. « On y est donc, on a un photographe. » Je me penche vers l'arrière pour me reposer dans le fauteuil, feignant la réflexion. « De mode peut-être ? » Je repose mon regard sur lui. « Noooon, tu es bien trop spirituel pour ça. » Je me fous de sa gueule et ses yeux me lancent des éclairs. « Toi tu dois ressentir l'âme des choses. » Je prends une fausse voix d'aristo pour accentuer le ridicule.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu fais de si intéressant, toi ? » Il demande poliment bien que ses yeux rêvent de m'assassiner. Il ne le sait pas ce que je fais ? Evidemment qu'il ne le sait pas. Il vient de rendre le jeu encore plus amusant pour moi. 

« On t'a déjà dit que tu parles lentement ? Genre trop lentement. » Je change de sujet et il écarquille un peu les yeux, pris au dépourvu. Oops, je crois que je viens de le déstabiliser. Je ne lâche pas mon sourire provocateur. 

« Euh... Je... Non... » Il bafouille et je le fixe, amusé. Pourtant c'est la vérité, je l'observe depuis tout à l'heure et sa voix est tellement trainante que je pourrais m'endormir. Ce n'est pas le genre de gars qui va droit au but ça se voit. Il doit passer de midi à quatorze heure pour expliquer un truc ce mec. « Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. » Il se reconcentre, sérieux.

« J'ai deviné pour toi alors devine. » Je lui fais un clin d'œil et il ne prend pas la peine de réfléchir une seconde.

« Je n'en sais rien, donneur de leçon ? » Harry me dévisage de haut en bas, pas sûr de comment il doit me répondre. Il me fait marrer avec ses silences et son air pincé.

« Oh on est resté sur ta propre description alors ? D'accord. Wow, les artistes ont vraiment du mal à ne pas partager leur égo. » Je rétorque en haussant les sourcils, mon sourire d'idiot ne me quittant pas.

« Chômeur donc ? » Il attaque enfin, glacial. On y est. Je rigole bien fort pour l'emmerder et ça marche vu qu'il roule des yeux en croisant les bras.

« Ouai c'est ça. » Mes yeux se plissent sous mon rire alors que les trois me dévisagent. « Tu n'es vraiment pas bon aux devinettes hein toi. Mes relations, mon travail, tu ne trouves rien. » Il me jauge avec dédain et ça me flatte. Aucune idée de pourquoi.

« Bref. » Il fulmine et je lui fais un sourire fier quand il se détourne de moi. Oh Harry. Toi et moi on va s'amuser ce soir. Du moins moi, parce que pour une fois j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui me divertit ici. Malheureusement pour toi, ce quelque chose, c'est toi.

*

Trente minutes plus tard, alors que je regarde le fond de mon verre depuis un certain temps, je décide que les jeux sur mon téléphone ne m'intéressent plus. Les jeux dans la vraie vie c'est tellement plus marrant. Une autre occasion d'emmerder bouclette se présente à moi, et comme l'adorable petit con que je suis je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la saisir.

« Tu as raison Rosalia. Un bouquin et un verre de vin le soir, il n'y a que ça de... » Harry explique sa soirée nulle de rêve ou je ne m'abuse ? Je ricane en fixant mon verre. Il s'arrête instantanément de parler, se tournant vers moi.

« Un commentaire peut-être ? » Bordel ce que je l'énerve, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il réagisse si vite. Il pourrait au moins essayer de m'ignorer, c'est limite gênant. J'adore.

« Moi ? » Je relève les yeux en indiquant ma personne de mon doigt. Il me fixe, pas dupe et je dois dire assez remonté. Il n'a pas digéré mon intervention de tout à l'heure on dirait. « Aucun commentaire, je me délecte de savoir comment tu vois la vie et ta soirée idéale. C'est passionnant. Continue. » J'ironise et Lottie cache son sourire derrière sa main. Ah si je fais rire ma sœur en plus, c'est bonus ! « Tu lis quoi comme livre ? Vas-y, partage nous ton savoir. » J'affiche mon sourire emmerdeur et comme à son habitude - je peux maintenant le dire- , il me veut mort.

Il se tourne totalement vers moi à nouveau et je souris, fier. J'ai encore gagné vu que j'arrive à avoir toute son attention. Personne d'autre ne semble vraiment s'intéresser à nous par contre. Ma sœur et Tommy discutent entre eux et les deux tocards de tout à l'heure n'ont apparemment pas envie de réitérer l'expérience de ma conversation vu qu'ils se lèvent pour aller se servir à boire. Bon débarras bande de cons. 

« Parce que tu sais lire toi ? Tu ne passes pas tes soirées à boire des bières devant un match de foot à hurler sur ton écran ou tes amis douteux ? » Il m'attaque encore. Bah voilà ! Enfin un peu de répondant ! Je savais qu'il en avait mais qu'il se retenait à cause de ses manières. Et ce sujet là m'intéresse particulièrement en plus.

« Pourquoi ? Y a quoi contre le foot ? » Je demande, appuyant mes coudes sur mes genoux, intéressé. Je sens le regard de Tommy et Lottie glisser sur moi.

« Tu veux dire, qu'est-ce qui me dérange dans un jeu de minables écervelés qui n'ont rien d'autre à faire de leur vie que de courir après un ballon ? Des paumés surpayés sans avenir et sans jugeote qui se pavanent devant des jeunes aussi idiots qu'eux et qui ne savent pas faire une phrase correcte ? Ou qu'est-ce qui me dérange dans les abrutis qui les regardent ? » Je plisse les yeux, intéressé par son avis alors que ma sœur écarquille les siens. Le silence retombe et Harry sent que le couple d'hôtes le fixe étrangement. Il se tourne vers eux, décontenancé quand il voit que je ne réponds pas et que tout le monde le regarde. Il perd sa confiance d'un coup. « Qu... Quoi ? » Il questionne Tommy du regard qui lui n'ose rien dire. Je souris. « J'ai dit quelque chose ? » Oui, tu as dit quelque chose. Mais quelque chose de drôle. Il regrette instantanément de s'être laissé emporté et ça m'amuse. Il est mon opposé sur ce point. 

Je m'apprête à lui répondre et continuer notre petit jeu mais mon téléphone m'interpelle. Je fronce les sourcils quand je vois un appel manqué de Zayn. Encore plus quand je vois le message qu'il vient de m'envoyer. Je me raidis, mon sourire retombe brusquement. 

Zaynie (22h38) : Sos. Viens à l'appart s'il te plait. 

« Louis, ça va ? » Ma sœur demande, pas dupe. Je finis mon verre d'une traite et me lève rapidement.

« Ouai. J'y vais. » Dis-je simplement. « Merci pour l'invit » Je me lève, me penche pour embrasser le crâne de ma soeur, et sans un au revoir je quitte leur maison sous des regards étonnés ou inquiets. 

*

« Zayn ? » Il est 23h quand je rentre dans l'appartement de mon meilleur ami sans problème. Je connais les codes et le portier vu qu'on est voisins. Puis, j'ai la clé, ça aide vachement. « Zaynie ? » Je m'avance, dans la pénombre sans le trouver. Pourquoi il a tout éteint putain ? J'y vois que dalle moi ici. Je ne bouge plus, laissant mes yeux s'adapter à l'obscurité. Hors de question que je me cogne dans un meuble à la con. Je scanne le loft du regard. Ce n'est qu'après quelques secondes que je le vois enfin, appuyé contre les énormes vitres du fond de son salon, éclairé uniquement par la lune. Il est recroquevillé par terre, il pleure. « Oh Zaynie. » Je me précipite vers lui, me lançant quasiment au sol, inquiet. Je le prends dans mes bras. Mon cœur se brise quand je l'entends sangloter et relâcher la pression contre moi. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Il... Il... » A peine a-t-il commencé que ma mâchoire se crispe. Pas besoin de préciser, je sais de qui on parle. Qu'est-ce que cet enculé a encore fait ?

« Chut... Calme-toi... Respire, je suis là. » Je tente de l'apaiser en le resserrant contre moi et sa tête se loge dans mon cou alors que les larmes ravagent son visage. Ses mains s'agrippent à mon t-shirt avec force, il est anéanti. « Explique-moi quand tu veux, tu as le temps »

« Il est venu, il a dit qu'il voulait juste parler... Alors je... Je l'ai laissé entrer. » Je ferme les yeux, bien conscient de ce qui arrive ensuite. « Mais... Il m'a dit toutes ces choses, il m'a embrassé et j'ai... »

« Oh Zayn, non... » Je souffle, dépité, en le resserrant contre moi. « Pas encore... »

« Mais il voulait parler... » Il voulait tout sauf parler ce connard. Je sais de quoi je parle. Il voulait le baiser, point barre.

« Tu as couché avec lui ? » Je questionne alors que je sais la réponse.

« Non... » Sa voix tremblante me ment, je le sais. Il sait que je sais.

« Zayn. » Je gronde, me reculant pour le regarder.

« Mais je l'aime. » Il relève les yeux vers moi, détruit. J'ai mal pour lui, vraiment mal. « Et il m'aime aussi, il me l'a dit. Il m'a dit que... »

« Non, non, non. » Je l'interromps, dépité. « Stop. » Il s'arrête de parler et me lance un regard perdu, plein de larmes. « Ce chien est mauvais pour toi Zayn. Ça suffit maintenant. Tu vas le laisser prendre le contrôle de ta vie comme ça encore longtemps ? Ça a assez duré, merde ! Ça fait des mois qu'il se fout de ta gueule. » Il grimace, peiné.

« Mais il... » Chaque fois il revient. Chaque fois il le blesse. Chaque fois on a cette discussion. Ça fait sans rire bien la cinquantième fois que ça arrive.

« Zayn. » Je prends son visage en coupe pour qu'il me regarde. « Ce n'est pas ça l'amour. L'amour c'est prendre soin de l'autre, le chérir, faire tout pour qu'il aille bien. Ce n'est pas venir tirer son coup parfois pour t'abandonner, te laisser sans nouvelles après et te tromper tous les soirs. On en a déjà parlé. Plein de fois. » Il s'apprête à répondre, mais je l'en empêche. « Je sais Zaynie, je sais. Tu l'aimes, je le vois que tu le veux. Mais tu ne pourras jamais l'avoir rien que pour toi, il faut que ça cesse, c'est en train de te tuer à petit feu. Lui, il ne t'aime pas Zayn, il se moque de toi. » Il se mord la lèvre alors que ses larmes menacent à nouveau de tomber. C'est dur à dire, alors je n'imagine pas à entendre. Je lui ai déjà cassé la gueule à ce type mais rien n'y fait, il faut que ça vienne de Zayn pour que ça change. La vérité c'est que je ne pense même pas que Za l'aime. Mon meilleur ami ce qu'il aime c'est se faire du mal sans s'en rendre compte et se convaincre qu'il ne mérite rien de bon dans la vie. Mais ça il n'est surement pas prêt à l'entendre. Et moi pas prêt à le dire tout haut. 

« Je sais... » Il m'emprisonne à nouveau dans ses bras et me serre de toutes ses forces. « Je sais... » Il répète. « Mais c'est trop dur. Je n'y arrive pas. Quand je le vois... Je cède. Je suis trop faible » Il souffle, agacé de lui-même. Je sais exactement ce qu'il pense en ce moment et ça ne me plait pas. « Mais je veux que ça change Lou. Je te jure que je veux. Je ne sais juste pas comment »

« On va faire un truc, ok ? Si tu n'y arrives pas seul, on y arrivera à deux. » Il me regarde, dubitatif mais plein d'espoir. « Tu vas changer de numéro. Et dire aux gens autour de toi de l'empêcher de t'approcher quoi qu'il arrive. On va aussi le dire aux gars. On dit stop. Et pour de bon cette fois Zaynie. Tu en seras capable, pas vrai ? » Je questionne, inquiet.

« Oui Lou... Je vais le faire. Je te jure que je vais le faire. » Il hoche la tête. Ses larmes ont complètement disparues et je suis heureux de le voir plus apaisé.

« On va le faire, tous les deux. Je vais te protéger comme toujours, je te le promets. » Je le rapproche de moi et il laisse tomber sa tête contre mon épaule. On fixe la ville qui est calme et doucement éclairée par les lumières artificielles à cette heure. Je profite du silence en lui caressant doucement le dos de ma main. 

« Tu dis aux gars que j'ai pleuré et je te broie les couilles » Il souffle après un moment

« Comme si c'était un secret, tout le monde sait que t'es un putain de chialeur » Je l'emmerde, lui jetant un coup d'oeil

« Ferme ta gueule » Il me sourit et je me marre. « Il baise moins bien qu'avant. Je me le suis dit quand il est parti » Il hausse les épaules

« Plus la peine de recommencer alors » Je réponds doucement.

« T'es déçu de moi ? »

« Non, je suis fier de toi et de ta force. Je suis fier que tu te décides enfin à dire stop. » Je le rassure mais je vois qu'il est encore inquiet. Coupable surement. « Ce n'est pas ta faute Zayn. Tu n'es pas bête. Tu n'es pas ridicule. Je ne te juge pas. Ne pense plus à ça. Ok ? » Il hoche la tête, fragile. Il se détend enfin. 

« Elle était nulle ta soirée ? » Bonne question. Est-ce qu'elle était nulle ma soirée ? Elles le sont habituellement toujours quand il y a quelqu'un d'autre que ma soeur et Tommy. Mais je dois dire que mon petit jeu avec bouclette était plus que distrayant. Alors ? Elle était nulle cette soirée ou pas ? 

« Ouai » Je sais que c'est ce que je dois lui dire pour ne pas qu'il soit triste ou un peu jaloux par rapport à sa soirée horrible.

« Cool » Il soupire contre moi. « On fume ? » Il propose en me regardant et j'hoche la tête.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello,
> 
> Voici le deuxième chapitre et avec lui, l'apparition de notre cher Zayn. La relation de Louis et Harry ne se développe peut-être pas encore, mais leurs interactions, oui. Des avis ?
> 
> Pour les intéressés, je compte publier un nouveau chapitre deux à trois fois par semaine :)
> 
> J'espère que ça vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ou un vote si c'est le cas.
> 
> Lou


	3. 15 juin - 14h

POV - Louis 

« Je suis maudis ma parole ! » Je m'exclame en voyant la tête bouclée devant mon lieu de rendez-vous avec Tommy. Il relève son visage vers moi et me regarde l'air de dire : oh pitié c'est une blague. Il porte un pantalon noir près du corps, une chemise criarde entrouverte sur son torse, des boots et un chapeau. Il est beau ce con. J'en suis venu à la brillante conclusion que je pouvais le trouver idiot et le mater. J'y ai pensé tout seul comme un grand en plus. Après tout l'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Qui va se gêner ? Pas moi. 

Je rivalise avec mon skinny noir, mes vans et mon t-shirt loose. On fait avec ce qu'on a.

Au moins maintenant je sais qu'on a un point commun : les tatouages. Je n'aurais jamais deviné qu'il en avait lors de nos deux premières rencontres. Lui non plus j'imagine vu comment il détaille mes bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Louis ? » Il soupire quand je m'approche. Il en a déjà marre de moi alors que je n'ai rien dit. Ça me plait, j'aime bien saouler les gens. Et encore plus le saouler lui.

« Je rejoins Tommy. » Je réponds et il roule discrètement des yeux. Je suppose qu'il doit faire la même chose alors je me marre de voir que ça l'emmerde.

« Je me demande bien pourquoi il te demande à toi aussi des conseils pour une bague pour ta sœur. Tu serais capable d'offrir une ouverture de cannette à ta future femme. » Il me regarde de haut en bas, blasé, et je fronce les sourcils. Ça, ça ne risque pas d'arriver mon pote, je n'aurais pas de femme. Plutôt crever que toucher un vagin, parole de Tomlinson.

Ah oui, parce que Tommy s'est mis en tête de demander ma sœur en mariage. Tant mieux, je suis content pour eux, c'est génial. Mais tous ces trucs romantiques et cucul ce n'est pas pour moi.

« C'est clair que toi t'en tringle tellement dans le caniveau que tu es fin connaisseur. Tu n'as pas de MST depuis l'autre ? Tu t'es fait tester au moins, rassure-moi ? » Je remets ça sur le tapis et vu sa tête outrée, j'ai bien fait. Quel précieux.

« Es-tu au courant que tu portes un bonnet en plein été et des lunettes de soleil alors qu'il fait sombre aujourd'hui ? » Il me fait remarquer, se croyant malin en changeant de sujet. Il n'a aucune répartie, c'est fou.

« C'est fait exprès. » Je précise et il me dévisage encore sans comprendre. Je décide de le laisser là-dessus, il n'a cas se prendre la tête tout seul. Il veut pas un mode d'emploi du sarcasme aussi tant qu'on y est ?

Les minutes passent et toujours pas de Tommy à l'horizon. Le silence est long mais il ne semble pas embêter Harry qui regarde les passants tranquillement. Moi, il m'emmerde ce silence.

« J'ai envie de fumer. » Je râle soudainement.

« Eh bien fume, que veux-tu que je te dise ? » Il me regarde comme si c'était une évidence. Si je pouvais je le ferais, ducon.

« Je ne peux pas. » Je ne peux pas ici du moins. Je souffle, agacé. Bouclette semble vouloir me questionner mais il est interrompu par son téléphone.

« Tommy a changé d'avis sur la boutique. » Il annonce en regardant son écran.

« Putain il casse les couilles, je n'ai pas que ça à foutre sérieux. » Je m'exclame. Quand je n'ai pas ma dose de nicotine je peux vraiment être un emmerdeur, je sais. Harry roule des yeux.

« Quel magnifique langage. » Il s'exclame encore, blasé. Il a été élevé à Buckingham ou quoi ? « L'autre n'est qu'à quelques rues, tu es venu en voiture ? » Il se radoucit alors moi aussi.

« Nan je n'habite pas loin. » J'hausse les épaules

Il commence à marcher et je suis.

« Tu habites près des quartiers chics, toi ? » Il questionne en haussant les sourcils et je me marre. Je m'apprête à lui répondre d'aller se faire foutre mais quelque chose m'interpelle.

« Louis ? Tommo ?! » Une voix retentit derrière nous alors que nous marchons. « Louis Tomlinson ? » Elle continue et je me retourne pour faire face à un gamin de genre quatorze ans, essoufflé. Je retire mes lunettes de soleil pour les foutre sur mon t-shirt. Merde. Je suis grillé.

« Hey mon gars » Je souris en le regardant. « Reprends ton souffle, t'as le temps. » Je ris doucement et il met la main sur sa poitrine pour se ressaisir. Après avoir repris son souffle, il écarquille les yeux et les larmes lui montent. Oh, merde, non.

« C'est toi ? C'est vraiment toi ?! » J'acquiesce, tentant de suivre son rythme effréné de parole. « Je t'aime tellement ! Je n'en reviens pas. C'est toi en vrai de vrai putain ! » Il parle définitivement vite « Je suis désolé d'avoir dit putain. » Je me marre. « Mais Tommo, t'es le meilleur. Le meilleur du monde, je t'admire tellement, t'es tellement parfait, je, je... » Il ne respire plus là, il va nous faire une syncope le gamin.

« Wow, wow, wow. Doucement. » Je pose ma main sur son épaule en souriant avant de l'attirer contre moi. Il tremble comme une feuille mais il me serre de toutes ses forces. « Respire calmement, ça va bien se passer ok ? » Je me détache pour le regarder et il secoue la tête pleine de larmes. « T'es en club ? Tu joues ? » Il secoue encore la tête. « Ah ! Lequel ? » Je souris, tentant de lui parler normalement et surtout qu'il me réponde.

« Sport étude à Doncaster espoir, comme... Comme... » Il se calme peu à peu mais à encore du mal à réaliser je crois. Je me sens toujours con dans ces moments-là.

« Comme moi ouai ! Trop bien mon pote, j'aurais du soucis à me faire dans quelques années alors. Tu t'appelles comment ? » Mon sourire ne me quitte plus, j'adore faire ce genre de truc. Même si je ne comprends pas vraiment son excitation, vu que ce n'est que moi en face de lui. Mais si ça lui fait plaisir, ça me fait plaisir. 

« Arthur... Oh nan Tommo, t'as du souci à te faire avec personne. T'es le meilleur. » Il me regarde avec des yeux impressionnés et je suis attendri. Ce petit c'est moi il y a sept/huit ans, ça me rend un peu nostalgique. « Tu sais j'espère vraiment que Bale ne sera pas sur la pelouse aux qualifs. Mais même s'il l'est tu vas le faire taire ! Je le sais ! »

« Ah merci, merci. On verra hein. » Je reste souriant mais je n'en pense pas moins pour le coup. Connard de Bale. « Tu viendras au Stade à Manchester ? » C'est un des deux seuls matchs de qualification qui se passera ici cette année. Pour les autres, on va devoir se déplacer.

« Nan... Les tickets sont partis trop vite et c'est vachement cher. Déjà le sport étude ça coûte beaucoup à mes parents. » Il regarde par terre, gêné. « Mais... Mais je te regarderai chez moi ! Je te regarde toujours ! » Il se reprend précipitamment, très optimiste. Et je souris, surpris par ce regain d'énergie. « Est-ce que, je peux prendre une photo avec toi s'il te plait ? » Il ne veut pas m'embêter, je le vois, mais il ne m'embête pas. J'ai rarement le temps, mais là je l'ai, alors c'est son jour de chance.

« Ouai bien-sûr. » Je souris, heureux. Quand il sort son téléphone, je le prends et m'abaisse un peu pour faire un selfie avec lui. « Elle te va ? » Il regarde la photo quelques secondes beuguant dessus, complètement ailleurs.

« Ouai... Ouai... Merci ! » Il bafouille sans la lâcher des yeux. « Merci... »

« Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? Tu vas me donner ton nom et ton adresse et je te filerai des tickets pour le prochain match. » Il écarquille les yeux en se tournant vers moi, choqué. « Ouai ? » Je veux lui faire plaisir, je sais ce que c'est d'être fan de foot et de pas pouvoir se payer de billets. Je l'ai vécu pendant longtemps et c'est la merde.

« Mais... Sérieux ?! » Il glisse ses mains dans ses cheveux, n'en revenant pas, laissant ses bras croisés sur sa tête. « T'es encore plus génial en vrai ! Putain mon frère va me tuer tellement il va être choqué ! Merci ! » Il s'exclame et je me marre encore.

Je sors mon téléphone et lui dit de me dicter ses coordonnées, ce qu'il fait.

« Je dois y aller maintenant mon pote, ça va aller ? » Je lui saisis l'épaule pour en être sûr et il secoue la tête frénétiquement, tenant son téléphone contre son cœur. « Ouai ? Ok ! Continue à t'entrainer sérieusement, bosse à l'école et arrête de dire des insultes. On fait ça Arthur ? » Je lui fais un clin d'œil en riant et il hoche encore une fois la tête.

« Bye Tommo, t'es le meilleur. » Il me l'a dit au moins quinze fois, c'est qu'il doit vraiment le penser. Il se jette à nouveau dans mes bras et je lui rends comme je peux. Wow, il était brusque celui-là. Il se détache. « Au revoir monsieur. » Je le regarde s'éloigner en courant vers ce qui semble être sa grande sœur qui m'offre un sourire reconnaissant. Le monsieur me fait tilt. Merde. Harry. J'étais tellement dans l'échange avec mon petit pote que j'ai oublié Harry. Putain. Mon plan tombe à l'eau. 

Je me retourne vers lui et il me fixe les sourcils haussés d'étonnement, la bouche entrouverte. Je remets mes lunettes de soleil sur mon nez.

« Quoi ? Un problème ? » Je croise les bras, faisant semblant de rien.

« T'es pas du tout prof de sport... T'es... T'es Tommo the tease... Le joueur de foot! T'es l'attaquant de Manchester ! T'es le meilleur joueur du pays ! T'es le capitaine de l'équipe nationale ! » Il s'exclame, sous le choc. Wow, la pièce est tombée. Ce n'est pas trop tôt.

« Et tu t'en rends compte que maintenant, je sais. » Je me marre encore plus alors que je me remets à marcher. Il suit. « Prof de sport ? » J'ai une gueule de prof de sport ? N'empêche ça me gave bien qu'il sache maintenant. Je voulais m'amuser encore un peu moi.

« Lottie m'a dit ça l'autre soir quand tu es parti. » Je ris, j'adore ma sœur. Elle a dû comprendre que je me délectais du fait qu'il ne sache pas qui je suis. « Je ne comprends pas... Tu es plus riche et célèbre que toutes les personnes du premier diner chez elle réunies. Tu es connu partout dans le pays. Tu es une star en Angleterre et dans le monde, Louis. » Il a l'ai vraiment perdu le garçon. 

« Apparemment pas partout vu que tu ne me connaissais pas. » Je parle simplement, marchant à mon rythme. Il me suit. 

« Tu nous a fait gagner la coupe d'Europe il y a deux ans ! » Il continue, surpris, et je le dévisage, ironique.

« Tu vas m'énumérer mon palmarès longtemps ? Je suis au courant tu sais. » Je souris, moqueur. « Tu t'y connais bien pour un gars qui trouve que le foot c'est... Quoi déjà ? » Je fais semblant de réfléchir. « Ah oui, un jeu de de minables écervelés qui n'ont rien d'autre à faire de leur vie que de courir après un ballon. » Il se fige, regardant ailleurs. « Des paumés sans avenir et sans jugeote qui se pavanent devant des jeunes aussi idiots qu'eux et qui ne savent pas faire une phrase correcte, c'est ça ? » Oui j'ai retenu ce qu'il a dit. Exactement ce qu'il a dit. J'ai peut-être l'air idiot mais je sais tenir une conversation et je sais surtout la retenir.

« Oh... Eh bien... Je... Tu sais... Tu m'avais cherché et... » Il tente, mal à l'aise. Cherchant ses mots et s'embrouillant carrément. Il rougit ou je rêve ?

« Ne te fatigue pas, t'as le droit de penser ce que tu veux, vraiment. Je m'en tape, moi je sais ce que je vaux. » On reste en silence quelques temps et je ne suis pas vraiment fan de ça. Je préfère quand on se dit les vacheries habituelles. Il a le droit de penser que le foot c'est pour les abrutis, je m'en fou. C'est pas parce que je suis joueur qu'il doit aduler le sport, ce serait complètement con de penser ça.

« Il te regardait avec des étoiles dans les yeux. » Il commente après un long moment. Dieu merci, fin du silence. Je le regarde. « Le petit. Je veux dire... »

« Je ne fais que jouer au foot, je ne sauve pas des vies. » J'hausse des épaules.

« Je trouve que tu as été génial avec lui, vraiment. » Il a l'air timide d'un coup, presque délicat. J'hausse à nouveau les épaules. Qu'est-ce que je peux répondre à ça ? Rien. Parce que quoi que je dise je sonnerais prétentieux ou humble. Je ne suis ni l'un ni l'autre. « Par contre, bosse à l'école et arrête de dire des insultes ? Sérieusement ? » Il retrouve son sourire moqueur et je préfère ça.

« Hey ! J'étais un putain de bosseur à l'école bordel de merde. » Je lance assez fort et il ferme les yeux brièvement. Il est gêné quand je fais ça. Il n'aime pas se faire remarquer et il n'aime pas la grossièreté. Raison de plus pour le faire chier. J'éclate de rire quand il jette un œil autour de lui pour voir si personne ne nous regarde. « T'inquiète, personne ne te voit trainer avec moi. Tu n'auras cas dire que Tommy t'y a obligé si quelqu'un te reconnait. »

« Tommy m'a obligé. » Il précise.

« Tommy nous a obligé. » Je rectifie d'un sourire vainqueur et à mon grand étonnement il rit un peu.

« C'est à cause de tout ça le bonnet et les lunettes ? » Il questionne encore. Décidément il est bien curieux aujourd'hui. Mais ça ne m'embête pas.

« Ouai, et la clope. » Il m'interroge du regard. « Je ne veux pas que des gamins comme lui me voient avec ça en bouche. » Je commente et il me fait un sourire que je qualifierais de sincère. Enfin je crois.

« Tu fais bien. » Le silence revient, mais pas pour longtemps cette fois. « C'est qui Bale ? Enfin, je veux dire, qu'est-ce qu'il te veut ? » 

« Rien, mais c'est un gros gros gros gros connard arrivant tout droit du Pays de Galles. » Je souris en coin. Encore une fois je n'en pense pas moins, mais je garde ça pour moi. Je garde généralement tout pour moi de toute façon.

« Il se déroule bientôt ? » Je le regarde, perdu. Il raconte quoi encore ? « Hm... Le match ? »

« Pas tout de suite. Mais c'est pas comme si t'allais regarder » Je me marre. Il hoche la tête, songeur. Son petit sourire timide est étrange mais je ne relève pas.

Quand nous arrivons au nouveau point de rendez-vous où Tommy nous attend, je soupire de lassitude. C'est parti pour tutu, mièvrerie et compagnie. Génial. 

« Ah Tommy est là ! J'ai tellement hâte de voir les bagues » C'est qu'il a vraiment hâte en plus ce con. 

« Idem » J'ironise, blasé.

« Ça va être adorable » Il sourit. Ça va être l'enfer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> Hello, voici pour le chapitre numéro 3. Je sais que la relation entre Louis et Harry peut paraitre lente pour l'instant, mais j'espère que vous voyez tout de même l'évolution. J'ai imaginé cette histoire comme une vrai rencontre se ferait, petit à petit. Mais elle va sans nulle doute bien s'accélérer dans les prochains chapitres.
> 
> Pour rappel, je compte poster 2 à 3 fois par semaine jusqu'à la fin de YATHTICB :)
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire ou un vote, ça me pousse à continuer de savoir que mon histoire plait. 
> 
> Merci :)
> 
> Lou


	4. Fin du livre

La fin de ma fiction est disponible sur Wattpad sous le nom « You Are The Habit That I Can’t Break » par OhComeOnLarry.

Elle sera peut-être publiée ici si des lecteurs ao4 sont vraiment intéressés par sa lecture sur cette plateforme précise :)

Merci et à bientôt!

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous,
> 
> Mes amis m'appellent Lou et j'écris depuis six ans déjà! Seulement je ne m'étais jamais risquée à publier mes écrits auparavant. 
> 
> "You are the habit that I can't break" est donc la première que je rends accessible aux yeux du monde. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, poser des questions, ou laisser un petit kuddo si ça vous a plu! 
> 
> A bientôt je l'espère,
> 
> Lou :)
> 
> PS : Cette histoire est disponible ici et sur wattpad sur le compte "ohcomeonLarry"


End file.
